Lavender Forest
by Leechblade
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. One part of a prestigious and numerous clan, the other the heir to a nearly extinct one. When a power thought to be lost occurs in Hinata, the Hyuga clan is forced to swallow their pride and accept Naruto into their compound. Years later the two shake the world. Mokuton Hinata, Sword and Bow Naruto, Fuinjtusu Naruto, Chakra Chain Naruto. Major AU
1. Chapter 1

"**Dammit Leech! Another fic already?! What are you thinking?!" Is what I'm certain most of you are going to ask. Short and sweet: I wanted Mokuton Hinata but couldn't find it, so here it is now. I am aware that in canon having that ability is a bit more complex than just line of descent and even if it wasn't there's no connection between Hashirama and Hinata, but I don't care.**

**This is EXTREMELY AU! Don't expect canon Naruto's skills, certain incidents change, others might be avoided entirely. Oh and Hiashi isn't mean either. Considering what he becomes in Boruto though, that **_**really**_ **shouldn't surprise you.**

**As with all my works as Leechblade, this is a fanfiction, that means I don't own the characters or setting, and paying for this is just gonna land us all in a heap of trouble…**

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage stood against the Nine tailed fox, which had escaped from the seal upon his beloved wife Kushina's seal. Of all the times for the damned thing to break loose! And that sharingan wielder claiming to be Madara? Curse his former student Obito Uchiha for what he had done! Complete and utter betrayal of the Will of Fire. He had been mortally wounded already, and his wife was as good as dead.

There were a thousand and one ways this terrible incident might have been averted. If their assailant hadn't possessed mangekyou sharingan. If he had trusted a few more of Konoha's shinobi to guard him and his wife during the birth. If Jiraiya-sensei could have stayed another week in the village. Hell if he had just trusted Mito Uzumaki's sealcraft to keep Kurama in check during the birth.

Now Minato Namikaze had no choice but to entrust the future to his son whom had been born a scant few hours before. No choice but the use of the fuinjutsu he had carefully prepared in case the worst occured. One hundred and forty four hand signs were needed. He needed to be quick about them.

All twelve hand signs twelve times each, starting from the zodiac year in which the caster was born. "**Zodiac Twelve Locus Seal**!" This seal was the pinnacle of chakra sealing techniques. It would filter the Fox's powerful strength into Naruto's own chakra coils, allowing for the boy to have earthshaking potential as a shinobi. The other four points on the seal would allow the Bijuu to understand the host a tad better than normal. With any luck Naruto would have an easier time as a Jinchuuriki then Kushina.

Using what little remained of his chakra, Minato sent a messenger clone to his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, in the hopes that the clone would be able to tell Hiruzen what the hell had happened.

"My son is a hero. Don't let the villagers believe otherwise old man. And get Kakashi ready for the Hat." The clone would vanish before Hiruzen could learn the whole story however, thus the Fourth's dying wish was all the man heard. Kakashi would have made a fine guardian for Naruto, and a better Fifth Hokage, however his sole surviving and loyal student was frankly too young and too broken at this point. He could only hope that the old monkey had a plan…

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The formerly retired Third Hokage had received his Successor's unfortunate message and was dismayed. How could the Fourth be defeated so easily? MInato Namikaze was a nigh legendary seal-master, he should have been able to prevent this incident from happening. The only thing that made sense was that some heartless monster had gone and sabotaged the seal.

At the very least Minato and Kushina's son Naruto had survived, even if he now bore the same burden the other Uzumaki of Konoha had been chained with. First things first: make damned sure that those idiot civilians on the council couldn't order the boy executed. The Civilian Council was for civilian problems usually a very good ruling body, however they had trouble telling the difference between a scroll and the sword sealed within it.

Oddly apt comparison there, considering the typical role of Jinchuuriki, but Hiruzen's role for now was getting Naruto into a good home to grow up in. He had donned the robes that accompanied the title of Hokage and stormed into the council chamber. "Alright, here's what's happened. MInato apparently took a fatal hit from the Nine tails and as did Kushina Uzumaki." It hadn't been common knowledge that those two were married.

"Lord Fourth sealed the monster away within an infant, Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen explained. It was a simple task now to wait for the council's reaction. It wasn't as the old ninja had hoped though.

One of the civilian councilors, a man named Kanzaki if Hiruzen recalled correctly immediately opened his mouth. "We must strike while the creature is weak!" spoke the civilian without any knowledge whatsoever of fuinjutsu. "He sealed it away so we would have the chance to slay that monstrosity!"

Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan spoke up in a rather…. Uncharacteristic manner "Oi Kanzaki-baka. Even if one of you killed the kid, which we of the shinobi council will not allow, I believe the fox would just reawaken in a nine years. It happened to the three tailed turtle after the death of Rin Nohara." The long haired man with blank eyes spoke. "It'd be best if one of the clans took him in." he noted.

"And would your clan with those damned cursed seals be any better?" spoke Fugaku Uchiha "Attempt to place that seal on the fox's cage, and you will let the beast free again!" The sharingan wielder spat with more hate than typical of the Uchiha clan.

"Obviously not my clan. I know enough to think it would be the worst possible idea. Though with any luck the next generation will be able to wipe the slate clean." Hiashi growled causing Fugaku to blink. The Uchiha and the Hyuga were united on something. This was a rare occasion indeed to get those two Dojutsu wielders to cooperate.

Kanzaki replied "All adoptions fall under the jurisdiction of the civilian council." unfortunately without the Mokuton or the Mangekyo Sharingan it truly was out of shinobi hands. "I do not know how the rest will vote but I will be personally preventing this demon from corrupting any of the shinobi who will defend us against it when it finally remembers it's true self!" A buffoon, committing an unforgivable sin, spoke.

Hiruzen was deafened and saddened by the noise of the civilian council. He screamed and raged within his mind as those ingrates made it require a miracle for Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf's best line of defense against the Nine Tailed Fox, to have a family that would care for him as all children born deserve.

"Very well. I have no choice but to accept the verdict of the civilian council." Hiruzen said aloud 'But the boy will be a shinobi one day. A very good one if his lineage is indication, and you fools will be sorry then!' he thought to himself the whole way back to his never to be sufficiently damned office…

* * *

It took a few months and the winter was particularly harsh, but the rebuilding of Konoha had been completed. Now to prepare the torch for a new generation. Hiruzen summoned Kakashi Hatake, also known as Anbu guard Inu to his office for a very important discussion.

Kakashi entered the room from the hidden access in the ceiling, which was expected of an Anbu operative. Hiruzen wasn't in the mood for excuses or diplomacy by this point. "Remove your mask, and hand it over boy." The Hokage ordered unceremoniously.

Kakashi was taken off guard. Ordinarily Anbu operatives were the ones who chose whether or not they could stay in the corps, but Hiruzen was point blank _ordering_ him out of Anbu. Kakashi reluctantly did as he was told. Apparently Shimura's opinion on Lord Third was either uninformed or far too biased. "May I ask the reason for this forced retirement?"

"You're not retiring as a shinobi, not even close. Thing is I can't afford to waste the only surviving student of Minato Namikaze in Anbu at the moment. The Will of Fire has dimmed far too much and we need to light it brighter than ever in order to survive." Hiruzen.

Kakashi stood at attention and gave a salute. "Jounin Kakashi Hatake reporting for duty. What are your orders Lord Hokage?" The Will of Fire was pretty much the only thing keeping the silver haired teenager standing at this point. If there was a threat to that Will… then the Grim Reaper himself wouldn't stop Kakashi from exterminating that threat.

"For now you need to fulfill the legal requirements for being Hokage. That means training a genin team and finding a spouse. Not to mention getting quite a bit stronger." Hiruzen commanded. The law adding those two requirements had been the brainchild of Hashirama Senju himself, and served to prevent the ideals of any given Hokage from dying out, as well as giving them bonds to keep them from going over the edge. It was a highly effective system, one that had kept the will of fire burning strong.

Hashirama Senju had been married before he formed Konoha, Tobirama Senju had married a civilian woman during his time as leader of Team Tobirama. Though their children had little interest in the shinobi arts it suited the Second Hokage to the ground. Hiruzen's now deceased wife had been named Biwako.

Indeed the law preventing bachelors or bachelorettes from becoming Hokage was a genius one. After all few could argue it's effectiveness "What's the point of climbing to the top if none are there to share the view with?" was typically asked of those contesting that particular law. It always shut them up.

This law had protected Lord Hashirama's dream in a highly effective manner. Each Hokage in turn was the sort of leader who understood strategy, the enemy and a warrior's heart. While shinobi are often considered heartless mercenaries outside of a Ninja Villages, within the walls all and sundry understand that shinobi were still human.

All except for Danzo Shimura. He took things much too far with his ROOT program and the moment Hiruzen found an excuse to pull that particular weed he was going to yank it up with the combined strength of every shinobi he could muster.

When Hiruzen finally pulled himself from his musings on that particular set of laws, Kakashi had already flickered out of the room. With Kakashi on the path to becoming the fifth Hokage Hiruzen had one less issue to think about. Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki would give him no choice but to join the shinobi academy.

Luckily enough while the daft idiots on the civilian council couldn't control what ninja did in their free time. For instance, if a ninja of any rank short of Kage wished to train some kid, barring a criminal record bad enough to warrant their chakra being sealed, the civilian council couldn't say a thing.

The Shinobi council was a tad more problematic on that front. It was still quite simple as all it required was making sure a volunteer sensei stayed away from teaching Dojo or Clan techniques. Though that bit wasn't really a problem, just a part of the way things were…

* * *

Three years passed and the war between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Fire ended. This also forced the shinobi to make nice, however all was not as it seemed. The Raikage had foolishly trusted the situation to a man whom had big ambitions, a small brain, and no heart to speak of.

Warui Rei was a skilled shinobi, but skilled and good aren't exactly the same thing. He'd been asked to head up a delegation to Konohagakure and figured that it was the perfect opportunity to steal a bloodline from the tree-huggers. This in spite of the fact that the practice had been banned since Kumo's 'Uchiha Incident'

He'd heard that the head of the Hyuga clan's brat was turning three that day in a bar. Warui had just the gift for her, a one way ticket to Kumogakure to be used as breeding stock later in life. It was effortless for him to sneak into the Hyuga clan's mansion and find the kid's bedroom.

Nothing like a bit of chloroform to help in bloodline acquisition. Unfortunately for Rei, the Byakugan wasn't the only power sleeping within little Hinata Hyuga. In addition to her eyes being able to gain 359 degree vision that could penetrate most walls, the very chakra her body produced had certain … special properties.

An unusual blending of Suiton chakra and Doton Chakra that resulted in a power that only one person before her. Mokuton chakra affinity. The capacity to manipulate vegetation at will. In addition to calming Bijuu. This power could forge legends, but on that fateful night it would save two lives.

Just before Hiashi Hyuga would have caught and slain the intruder within his compound, vines erupted from the floor immobilizing the Kumo Ninja with the minimum of damage to his body. Though that particular patch of floor would need to be replaced, Hiashi supposed it was marginally better then having to deal with a corpse. "I'm entirely unaware how you got all tied up like that, but you'll paying a visit to an interrogation room." The head of the Hyuga clan intoned, barely containing his rage.

The Hyuga were a harsh clan, Hiashi himself had invoked severe pain upon his own brother, Hizashi, earlier that day. Even so, it takes a specific type of man to stand idly by while some stranger carries his daughter off, and that sort of man Hiashi was not.

A few strikes to the intruder's chakra network kept him from anything resembling an effective escape attempt, and Inoichi Yamanaka had a new subject to grill before the sun came up in the morning. It wasn't even breakfast time when Warui Rei broke. He'd fessed up to his whole half-baked plan, even flat out admitting that this kind of stunt would get him in big trouble with Killer A, the fourth Raikage.

* * *

A meeting between Hokage and Raikage was organized to discuss reparations for this unfortunate incident. It was held within Konoha and Killer A was being unusually cooperative. He was still conservative with his offers, however all of the Uzumaki clan knowledge in Kumo's hands was relinquished, including a Hiden Technique that they had used to keep their bloodline pure.

While Hinata's gifts had yet to be unveiled, as her power's awakening had been attributed to actions of a teen aged Anbu operative who had been observing the situation. Yamato, as he would eventually be called, had been forcibly implanted with the Mokuton, and as such had preferred not to use the more potent applications of the power that Orochimaru had forced upon him.

Peace reigned once more, and Hiruzen passed a law forbidding any form of early graduation from Konoha's ninja academy. This brought the situation in Konoha a step closer to the truth of Hashirama's dream. A place where kids could be kids, that was the objective of a Hokage.

The Village hidden in the leaves had failed that boy time and again, but the moment when they would have no choice but come through for him was fast approaching. Secrets don't like staying hidden, especially when the secret was born of ignorance rather then deliberate action. For now however, parents and children are still together, guarded by the shadow of fire.

* * *

**Okay I have to admit this first chapter feels like it is missing something, despite my best efforts to flesh it out. So, Kakkashi's already out of Anbu, Yamato is a known factor of the same (Still has the big bro type relationship with Kakashi though.) and Hinata has the Mokuton already.**

**Now some of you might complain that it should have been unveiled immediately however the time plot wise and in setting wise isn't right. Don't worry the next chapter will fix that.**

**Obviously this is going to be epic length, almost has to be considering how damned long Naruto is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Some of the more devoted Naruto fans might have already noticed some points of divergence. The seal Minato used is different, he actually knew Kurama's name, etc. Even figured out that it was actually Obito behind the whole incident. "A Ninja must see underneath the underneath" After all. This is where Naruto and Hinata meet, but that's not the only fateful meeting here...**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki dreamed of becoming a shinobi. That much had been apparent since he was old enough to understand the word. However the glares and hatred directed at him made it difficult to find anyone willing to help him. He was not however completely alone. Never completely alone. On his fourth birthday, a girl in her teens helped him against the mobs that tended to harass him on that particular day. **(1*)**

She had purple hair and wore the uniform of Anbu including a cat mask. Naruto could therefore assume her code name was Neko. Neko shunshinned him out of harm's way. What she did next, she did halfway on impulse. Letting her partner on the watch take over briefly, she went to a stand that was selling stuffed toys. Neko bought a cheap teddy bear for the child, it was only sixty Ryo **(2*)**, she'd spent more on meals before.

When the masked girl gave that toy to Naruto, it was more than just something purchased at a festival stall. It was incontrovertible proof of the fact that not everyone in Konohagakure hated him. Proof that would carry him through the solitude and glares…

Naruto was five years old before Kakashi Hatake worked up the nerve to speak to the child. Though the habitual mask wearer's voice broke a few times, but eventually Naruto understood the gist of the situation. He was five but he still understood most of the important bits from the long winded and tearful explanation the man gave him.

Point one, Kakashi Hatake knew Naruto's parents. Point two, Naruto's parents had enemies who might be the kind of stupid to target Naruto because they couldn't get to the real objects of their hatred. Point, three Kakashi was unable to take him in on account of being a busy man and a well known as someone who used to hang around Naruto's parents. Point four, while Kakashi was willing to help Naruto train, he wouldn't be able to do so very often.

Kakashi encouraged Naruto to master calligraphy as it would help immensely with a branch of Ninja art called Fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu was apart from being arguably the most powerful ninja art, Naruto's heritage, the pride of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki's had once been so powerful that it had taken the combined might of Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and all their minor village allies to defeat them.

If that alliance hadn't spent most of their strength in that one ill planned battle perhaps the Third Shinobi world war would have gone differently. As it was Kiri fell into internal disputes, Kumo was forced to let their strength recover (particularly after their Uchiha incident), leaving Iwa the primary belligerent until a rather ill fated mission to destroy Kannabi bridge lit Minato Namikaze's fuse. The ensuing carnage made Iwagakure behave.

Naruto intended to master Fuinjutsu, but in the meantime had another idea for a stand out ability. A rarely practiced skill among ninja was archery, mostly being wielded by common soldiers, and samurai. Naruto understood that attacking from where the enemy couldn't reach you was smart however, and thus on a day when the Land of Fire's Daimyo was visiting Konoha he asked one of the samurai accompanying the Daimyo to teach him the bow.

The samurai, seeing the glares and not knowing the reason for them, agreed, even showing the small boy how to make a bow of his own, on the condition that Naruto never use whatever archery skills he would later gain for the sake of vengeance. Naruto happily agreed, saying that if he did so, he'd be proving those who hated him right.

Hiruzen Sarutobi saw this in his viewing globe after his meeting with the Daimyo and in the next conversation he had with aforementioned Daimyo, assured the young samurai's promotion. It wasn't even that hard as the Daimyo was a weak willed man and bluntly put fell for sob stories fairly easily.

The bow is a weapon which is both highly effective and doesn't require a sparring partner or even a very present mentor to become skilled. All he needed was a bow, some practice arrows and some time. Naruto didn't have any friends to play with, or a family expecting him to train, so he had more time on his hands then was healthy for a boy his age.

So he practiced his reading and writing, trained with his bow, and he made sure to snuggle the teddy bear that the Anbu in the cat mask had bought him whenever he went to bed. He had named the bear 'Hikari' which meant 'light' for that cheap little toy represented what little light there was in his life.

Time passed and Naruto Uzumaki was six years old and preparing to enter the ninja academy. That winter, though bitter in it's cold allowed another form of hope to shine into the life of the young ninja aspirant.

In late November when the snows had just started to dust Konohagakure Naruto came across a sight that made his blood boil. Three moronic bullies assaulting a girl just because she looks a little different. Unfortunately Naruto was not in possession of his bow or even a single arrow that day so he had to use taijutsu. He charged forwards and yelled "Leave her alone dattebayo!

Naruto was relative to the three bullies at least, weak and unskilled, however and so they not only broke his counter attack but soon moved onto his bones. The 'pale eyed freak' they had been harassing up until that point forgotten.

The girl in question, Hinata Hyuga, froze with shock. She'd heard tell of the 'blonde demon' and could even recognize the boy by the whiskers. However his actions were completely out of line with the idea of a demon. He had rushed into help her. Her father had taught her to aid those who aided her, so she took her stance.

Hinata called upon her chakra, and prepared to help the boy. He stood up for her, so she would now stand up for him. It was a small decision, one brought about by a hint of courage slipped from him to her, but the results would shake Konohagakure to the roots. When her chakra lashed forth it caused a specific and legendary tree to grow, rapidly ensnaring the offending bullies.

The Anbu assigned to watching Naruto, and Ko Hyuga, the branch house guard both gaped at the sight. The timid Hyuga heiress had Mokuton. This would have assassins after her if it got out, or possibly elevate the Hyuga even higher than they already were. Most likely both to be honest.

The Anbu on duty that day was none other than the poor soul who'd had Mokuton implanted into him, he'd since taken the identity of 'Yamato Senju' as Tsunade had since the Hyuga affair stopped in the village long enough to file the paperwork to induct him to Senju clan. To think that the Mokuton could manifest naturally in a Hyuga! Yamato, or Kuma as he was on duty, was excited that he'd soon be called upon to teach someone else to use that ability.

Ko Hyuga, Hinata's attendant, however was thinking of the consequences of this little discovery. Hinata's mother had been the civilian granddaughter of Tobirama Senju, true enough, but no one thought that Mokuton would pop up naturally again in either of the first two Hokage's lines. Hiashi-sama needed to be informed, but first, there were two children in need of a hospital in front of Ko, and one of them was the heiress of his clan.

He picked up Hinata, and the Anbu guard picked up … Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, that was the name of the Jinchuuriki if Ko recalled correctly. The trip to the hospital was short and after a quick confirmation with the Hokage, Ko went to retrieve Hiashi. The clan head was bluntly put incredulous.

Hiashi Hyuga understood that Hinata had the blood of Senju running through her (bless his deceased and darling wife), but it was the wrong Senju for her to develop that incredible power. Still, a person needs to play the hand they've been dealt, and Hiashi's hand had just unveiled a card that could accomplish two goals that he had previously given up hope for.

Kushina Uzumaki was Hiashi's former teammate, and Hizashi had a brief infatuation with her. Hiashi thought it was best that crush had never born fruit however, as the idea of someone so alive being forced to wear that Juinjutsu broke the elder twin's heart. Now things were different. Now he could step up and take care of his best friend's only child.

That wasn't his only motive of course, however. A ninja must be able to accomplish as many of their goals with a single action. Some thinly disguised hogwash told to the Hokage and the council took Hiashi a step closer to another of his objectives.

Like any concerned father Hiashi was present when Hinata awoke, though for some reason Naruto, despite his enhanced healing, was still asleep. "You gave us a bit of a scare that time Hinata." Hiashi said sternly. When the girl weakly reached up to her forehead he spoke in as reassuring a tone as he could manage. "Calm down. You haven't been marked, nor will you ever be."

"W-what h-happened?" she stuttered out. "I remember a boy helping me against some bullies but when I tried to help him everything went blank."

Hiashi smiled "Nothing short of a miracle. You, my daughter, have manifested a power thought lost to our town." Pausing, and wondering how to explain the situation for a moment, he asked at last "What have your tutors told you of the First Hokage?"

Hinata blinked in surprise "His name was Ha-shi-ra-ma Senju," Hinata started, carefully sounding out the man's name so as not to earn a scolding. Since her mother died, father had grown cold. "He made the Uchiha clan play nice with his, except Mad-something, and he could control plants."

Hiashi nodded "More than I expected you to know. The power to control plants is called Mokuton and a few people have tried to make it happen again. You, by some bit of luck have Mokuton as well."

"Does this mean you aren't my father anymore?" Hinata asked worriedly, she knew that plants weren't the power she was supposed to have. And she vaguely remembered that Mokuton was considered a family power.

"What? Of course I'm still your father!" Hiashi reacted "Your mother was Hashirama's grandniece, that is to say Hashirama's brother was her grandfather. We weren't expecting you to have this power, but that doesn't mean it isn't a good thing."

"Me having Mokuton is good?" Hinata asked, eyes hesitant but hopeful.

"It's the best thing that's happened to this village in a long time Hinata." Hiashi directed his daughter's gaze to the other bed in the hospital room "Just look at that boy for one of the people you having this power will help."

"Who is he?" asked the girl.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and of all the people in this village, he has the most to gain from you having Mokuton." Hiashi replied. "On the day he was born he was forced to shoulder a hefty burden. A burden that tries to destroy him. Every. Single. Day. When it succeeds it will then destroy Konoha **(3*)**, and the people of this town aren't exactly helping either."

"What do you mean?" Hinata was getting scared.

"As he wishes for power, or falls to despair, that which keeps his burden in check will weaken. If the protections should break, it will kill Naruto and anyone unlucky enough to be with him at the time. Unfortunately The villagers fail to understand that and every time they throw insults, garbage, or other unpleasant things at him they risk causing the very thing they have spent six years shaking in their sandals about."

"What about his family?" Hinata asked though, smart for her age as she was the girl had already puzzled out the answer.

"That's the worst part. He doesn't have any family, at least not in this village. His parents died the night he was born, and even the caretakers of the orphanage despise him. All in all the tale of Naruto Uzumaki is a sad story indeed, but it's just starting, and the next chapter depends on what you do next." Hiashi explained.

"Me? What can I do?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Just be his friend Hinata. You have no idea how much even a single friend can help in this struggle. But beware, sharing the weight means sharing his pain. The people will turn against you for standing at his side, that or view you as his jailer." Hiashi stood up and said "The hospital will be keeping an eye on you for the next day or two. Chakra exhaustion, combined a potential head injury is a delicate situation. I expect that the compound will be a bit friendlier when you return to it." Hiashi had old men to browbeat, and a brother to apologize to…

Naruto was confused. One moment he's trying to help someone against bullies, the next he's in the middle of some form of castle. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here boy." came a deep and reassuring voice. From the gates of what appeared to be the castle's main hall stepped a man in shining steel armor. "It's not how I would have liked you to come here but it will do."

The man looked to be in his late forties, he had ginger hair streaked with grey and golden eyes. "My name is Kurama Otsutsuki **(4*)**. I have been with you since the day you were born, and my greatest shame is that I could not physically be there to aid you. The others had bonds to keep them stable, or their status as my vessel was concealed."

"Vessel? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused. He didn't blame to man for not being there but his words made no sense to the blonde boy.

"Perhaps you would recognize my other form." Spoke Kurama. He then shifted into a very recognizable shape.

Naruto's eyes widened "You're the N-nine tailed f-fox!" he screamed in terror and surprise.

Returning to his human form Kurama spoke once more "Unfortunately. I'd be willing to bet my human form that I'm also the reason those damned villagers hate you." The demon sighed regretfully

"Why did you attack us six years ago?" Naruto asked in a rage.

"That wasn't my call!" Kurama snapped. "I was placed under a genjutsu, and forced to attack Kushina, someone I considered a daughter, and the town she called home. By the time I regained control of myself I was already resealed."

"Who did it?" Naruto asked.

Kurama scowled murderously "Unfortunately whatever genjutsu that bastard nailed me with left my memory more mixed up then a spilled Donburi. I remember an orange mask that only exposed the eye on the right side, and that the eye it showed looked suspiciously like a Sharingan. As time passes I may remember more, but considering that I can't even remember who my previous host was married to, I doubt it." the castle shook and Kurama grimaced.

"You're waking up, and it may be some time before we can speak again, but know that Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, loved you even before she knew you. I know she would be proud of how you've taken the hits and kept moving. So find a new reason to love life as often as you can, protect those who need you as best you can, and ignore every idiot who calls you a monster because I promise you this: You will outlive the bastards!"

The dreamscape crumbled and Kurama offered his host a sincere smile, the fox's words echoing in Naruto's mind. As the boy shook awake he wasn't sure if the fox could be trusted or even if that had actually happened, but the child's heart ached to believe what Kurama had told him. That though his parents were no longer around, they had truly cared for him while they had been there.

The Anbu in the cat mask was there when he woke up, and assured him that he would be safe. Naruto just laid there, reminding himself about the teddy bear she had gotten him two years earlier...

* * *

**Okay so dealing with numbered annotations first!**

**1\. Yeah, that's Yugao and yes she's already in Anbu. I'm setting up a later scene here, but while I will admit this _is_ a harem story, she is most assuredly not part of the harem. **

**2\. The conversion rate is 1 United States dollar=10 ryo I'm trying to keep things reasonable but _bear_ with me here. **

**3\. Yes the fox isn't like that here, but Hiashi doesn't even think that. He knows that Kurama is in Naruto, he knows that both times it's come anywhere close to Konoha it's been a big problem. He doesn't know that both times Kurama attacked the poor fox had been mind controlled and he doesn't know that Kurama's been quietly helping his hosts.**

**4\. My take on Kurama is a middle aged man who wears armor. While FemKyu does balance things out a bit, too many authors just use it as an excuse to give Naruto another bed-warmer, worse still, one that couldn't leave him if she wanted. This version of Kurama has a back story which I haven't seen in Naruto fanfic just yet, one which he will be telling Naruto as his memories regain clarity. (Read: as I deem fit) I'd greatly appreciate some art for this version of him though (think full plate armor).**

**Alright the stage has been set for something promised in the summary and Naruto is already learning the bow as well. But what is Hiashi plotting in the background? Find out next time on Lavender Forest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright only two complaints have been registered about this fic and no one has spotted a massive plot hole yet which I'm calling a good thing for my writing skills. Some people don't like the Harem angle, which I'm not going to get mad about, but I need to politely explain this: From the first was going to be a Naruto x Hinata and Karin at the very least. If you don't like that _please_ do the mature thing and cease reading this story without flaming me.**

**For those whom I haven't earned a flame or a loss of a reader: The Harem is three girls and that is _it_. Hinata and Karin I'll let you know of off the bat, mostly because Hinata was obvious from the premise and Karin is on the Character tags, but girl number three will remain secret for now, though I will tell you these six pieces of information.**

**1\. She is a character that was in the manga, meaning that she is unquestionably a canon character. **

**2\. She is a Kunoichi whose fighting style differs widely from her fellow haremettes. (Hanabi, Natsu, and Ayame off the list!)**

**3\. At _no point_ did she express a romantic interest in Sasuke Uchiha. (Naru-Ino and Naru-Saku fans best walk away)**

**4\. I do not recall a _single incident_ in which she was an antagonist. (Fem-Haku whose gender confuses me too much anyway, Konan, Kin Tsuchi, and Tayuya are out!)**

**5\. She isn't a Jinchuuriki, so Yugito (Kumo's 2-tailed host) and Fuu (7-tailed host from Takigakure) are out. **

**6\. The following women are too old for Naruto outside a time-travel fic, or a de-aging, neither of which I intend to do: Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade and Yugao.**

**The other complaint was a lack of Hiashi bashing, and much more politely worded as well. This Hiashi isn't the kind soul he starts to be after the loss of his brother, but he isn't the heartless bastard he seemed to be during the canonical Hyuga incident either. He's got objectives which require the aid of an Uzumaki Sealmaster and he is not above getting his hands a little red to get the job done.**

**Since it isn't likely this will come up in this fic I'll be pointing out something else. ****I've never believed that Naruto's inability to produce a normal Clone was a simple matter of having way too much Chakra. After I learned of the fact that canonically Naruto only had the Yang Half of Kurama sealed into him his difficulty made much more sense. Reasoning below:**

**Naruto's seal had the Chakra of the fox running though him to help grow his reserves, and those who knew about the fox most likely _didn't_ know Naruto only had the Yang Half.** **The Academy never bothered to teach him how to favor one type of Chakra over the other, so Naruto just used the ratio that was in his body at the time. End result being that a simple illusion was beyond him, yet the physical types of clones, were simple as breathing to him.**

* * *

Shortly after dinner on the very night Hinata Hyuga's ability to wield Mokuton was exposed, Hiashi Hyuga smirked contentedly in his office. He now had legal custody of Naruto Uzumaki, and the seeds for his next plan had already been planted.

It would be a couple of years before Naruto could be reasonably expected to learn Fuinjutsu, but with Hiashi's surviving genin teammate taking to the art in his medical retirement, he'd have access to what he needed in case the clan elders got obstinate. He had an Uzumaki, and knew a non-hyuga sealmaster to teach the kid.

A knock on the office door preceded Hizashi speaking "Aniue, Gekko-san is here. You wished to speak with him?"

"Send in him Hizashi, and make sure the elders know I don't want to be disturbed." Hiashi replied. As the younger man walked in Hiashi rapidly told him. "Take a seat kid, I know you aren't in the best of health." The words were the truth, if the bags under his eyes and oddly thin hair for a man had been any indication.

Hayate Gekko was an odd duck. He had turned up right after the Nine-tailed Fox attack, and had little but the sword on his back at the time. He believed strongly in individualism, and spoke in a voice that was somehow deep and soft all at once. Hiashi personally didn't know much about him, but Inoichi Yamanaka had personally vouched for the fact that Gekko wasn't plotting against Konoha.

"I'm not entirely sure why-" Hayate coughed twice "The head of a famous clan wants to speak to me."

Hiashi nodded. The Byakugan users were quite proud of the Juken Taijutsu, and often ignored weapons training beyond the shuriken and kunai use needed to get past the academy. "Bluntly put, I've got someone I'd like you to train in the way of the sword."

For the aforementioned reasons this surprised Hayate. "What, some kid in your clan can't awaken their Byakugan?" That happened from time to time, such cases weren't branded with the Caged Bird Seal, but they also weren't allowed to call themselves Hyuga, and were often booted from the compound after graduation from the academy.

"I've gained custody of a child without any Hyuga blood in their veins. His mother was masterful with the blade and I believe some training in Kenjutsu will serve him much better than what little of the Juken he can use without Byakugan." Hiashi felt as though he was tempting fate for some reason, but ignored the feelings as he handed Hayate a mission scroll. The younger man "You'll find the details in there, and as a bonus if you accept you'll have Hyuga medics helping manage your condition."

Hayate read over the scroll. It was a standard tutoring job: Long-term C-ranked mission, payment thirty-thousand Ryo once every two months. Mission term of six years with the Hyuga clan paying for the training equipment, and eventually the actual sword. It wouldn't be enough to support himself on alone, but it only required his presence twice a week and made allowances for other missions he'd be called up for.

Hayate's eyes widened as he saw the name of the prospective student. "So you want me to train that kid huh?" He asked with a smirk. "Mission accepted. I hope that him learning the sword will help shut up the townsfolk. What demon needs a sword when it's claws can crush buildings?"

"Keep me apprised of when you are able to train him, and I'll keep him available and rested for your training." Hiashi responded with a smile. "Have a good night Gekko-san." Hayate took his leave then.

Hizashi walked in "I'm not sure I like that look on your face Hiashi-sama. Kushina-chan had the same one, right before she dyed Father's hair bubblegum pink." The Cadet commander spoke cautiously.

"It's funny you should mention my deceased teammate. This does relate to her." Hiashi's smile remained. "Or more precisely the child she gave birth to." Hizashi had never been told of the fact that his childhood crush had a child, but once the wheels in his head started spinning they arrived at the proper conclusion fast.

"You mean the fox boy is the son of Kushina?" If it weren't for the lack of chakra pulsing, Hiashi could have sworn his brother's byakugan had activated. "But then… Minato you smooth talking son of a bitch!" For the first time in far too long, Hizashi Hyuga laughed long and loud. He'd long since moved on, and that some part of Kushina still lived was a like a weight he'd forgotten was there coming off his shoulders.

"It gets better Ototo. He'll be living at the compound, with the Hyuga clan protecting him, until he reaches sixteen or earns his flak jacket. At which point we won't control where he lives anymore. Still, plenty of time for what I have planned." Hiashi explained. Hizashi raised his hand to his forehead. "Yep. Make no mistake brother, within ten years I will make certain that seal is nothing but a bad memory."

"If the seal keepers won't devise a way to remove it you'll bring in someone better?" Hizashi asked "I seem to recall you using this seal against me, the day you branded my son with it. Why the change of heart?"

"A ninja's way is deception. I deceived father by allowing that infernal seal to be placed on too many people. I had planned with Kushina to wipe it away after he finally decided to drop dead, but the bastard had the audacity to outlive her. Naruto is my last chance to undo this wrong." Hiashi replied "I am sorry for every time I used that seal against anyone, but I needed to keep the elders ignorant of my true objective."

Hizashi frowned before replying in a growl "I will believe that when my son doesn't feel the need to cover his forehead." Returning to a professional attitude he spoke "It'll take some effort to protect Naruto, and make sure that the elders don't try anything to keep themselves in power. Hell, the kid will need help just getting equipment! I'll talk to the other branch members, see if I can scare up an attendant for him."

Hiashi snorted "Ko at the very least will be minding him the lion's share of the time." at his brother's confused look "Apparently Hinata's Senju blood shone through, blessing her with Mokuton. We all know what that power can do to a Biju, and by this abnormal stroke of luck I now have control over Konoha's Jinchuuriki."

Hizashi realized why his brother as being so bold "With the power of the Nine-Tails under your careful watch, we afford as much of an internal shake up as needed to change this clan." The cadet commander spoke carefully. "You are a diabolical genius. Very well, brother, as always you have my aid, but now you have my support. If you'll excuse me." The younger twin left the room.

All cards were coming up Hiashi that week. Hinata and Naruto hadn't realized it yet but already they were changing the world around them, and with a bit of ninja training they'd be able to shake the world on purpose. A day would come, Hiashi reflected, when if he was remembered at all it would be as Hinata's father and the long haired man found himself fine with that…

* * *

Hayate Gekko smirked in his apartment. His reason for coming to Konoha had at last been realized, and he'd even be getting paid for it. For nearly two centuries his family, the Gekko clan, had fought as Samurai in service of the Uzumaki, but right after the first Ninja world war that changed.

The Gekko clan betrayed Uzumaki and fled to the Land of Iron. It had occurred long before Hayate was born, however this fact disgusted the young man. Hayate bad his parents fond farewell and went to Konoha in the hopes of finding any Uzumaki survivors, but by the time he found on, there was little he could do but stand back and support from the shadows.

He'd have taken the boy in personally if he'd been ten years older when he found the kid, but as it stood Hayate was still a kid when he located the rightful liege lord of the Gekko clan. Still, now the Hyuga's were offering to pay for something he'd have done anyway. Besides that he'd managed to get Yugao Uzuki, a girl he'd been crushing on for some time to agree to a date.

It was a damn good day to be Hayate Gekko, his illness notwithstanding. Now he'd be able to help the boy bring about a new Uzumaki clan, and soon the world would remember the best traits of the previous one: Their unwavering loyalty to each other and those they held dear. With a few coughs, the seventeen year old chunin toasted his unintentional victory with a glass of strawberry flavored milk.

A guy named Iruka had introduced him to the beverage, a favorite around Konoha and while it wasn't quite as good as Iruka had preached it to be, it was still rather enjoyable and oddly enough in Konoha the way they made the syrup for the stuff actually made it help with Hayate's illness!...

* * *

Deep in a dark bunker a man named Danzo Shimura fumed in a rage. When Natural Mokuton finally showed up again it turned out to be completely and utterly beyond his grasp! To make matters worse Hiashi Hyuga had gotten hold of the Jinchuuriki which apart from putting that damned defective weapon out of Danzo's reach permanently, majorly increased the risk of a Hyuga uprising in the near future.

Danzo lusted for power but truly wished to protect Konoha, albeit in a shortsighted warmongering way. However his ideology spat in the face of Hashirama's dream. Not that Danzo knew or would even believe this, but if Tobirama saw him, the Second Hokage would execute Danzo without a second thought in disgust.

Danzo had crushed all emotion from the shinobi his forces, a subversive splinter faction of Anbu he called "Root". Shinobi is written with the kanji for 'Blade' above the kanji for heart. Hashirama always thought that meant a Shinobi needed to protect their heart, and Tobirama, who had trained Danzo, had agreed with his brother rather then his wayward student.

Danzo began to plot how he would account for this massive power imbalance and perhaps gain control of Naruto Uzumaki in the process. Ah yes a bit of pressure applied to those Uchihas should take care of that problem…

* * *

A brief period of time passed, allowing for Naruto to convalesce from the injuries sustained during the bullies assault. All three were removed from the ninja academy on grounds of assaulting a comrade, though no further punishments were levied against them.

Three days after the incident, Naruto was visited by two men who also had the odd eyes that Hinata and her father had. Kurama had been kind enough to give a brief explanation of the eyes. _"They are called Byakugan and are a family trait of the Hyuga clan. Makes ambushing 'em next to impossible along with a couple of other nasty surprises."_ The fox had supplied from in his mind before Naruto could ask an insensitive question.

The longer haired man introduced himself "I'm Tokuma Hyuga," Then explained "the guy over there," Tokuma pointed to the man who had taken a similar position near Hinata's hospital bed "is Ko. Think of the two of us as really tough babysitters. I'll be making sure the shopkeepers don't make you pay too much for your ninja supplies too."

"Why would you help me?" The blonde boy asked "Most people seem to hate me for some reason." Naruto wasn't sure if Tokuma knew about Kurama yet and thus followed the fox's advice about being oblique where his permanent guest was concerned.

Tokuma briefly pondered how to explain. "Well I'm part of Hinata's family, and Hinata's father is in charge of the family. He told me I was supposed to help you out because you'll be living at our compound from now on, and that if you didn't have someone getting your supplies for you at least, the villagers might try to make trouble for you. Me and Ko will be walking you and Hinata back there today."

Tokuma was second only to Hizashi in terms of ability in the Hyuga Cadet Branch, and had actually been recommended to be Naruto's attendant by Hizashi specifically on account of the fact that he was known to be cool as a cucumber under most circumstances. Something which, when dealing with unreasonable people, was a must.

Naruto (Most definitely not the Nine-Tails damned subconscious!) asked "Why today? It's snowing out and those bullies ripped my coat up!"

"Ko told Hinata's father, Hiashi, who then had this made for you." Tokuma handed the boy a coat. It was black with an orange stripe down the sleeves, and oddly enough, the white spiral of the Uzumaki Clan on the back. "It's a little big but you'll be able to grow into it." Could the boy be an actual Uzumaki?

If the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki was a genuine Uzumaki, then Hiashi's motivations for taking the boy in became clear. Kushina Uzumaki had often been extolled by Hiashi as 'The best teammate a guy could ask for' and their potential in Fuinjutsu would be a boon if the clan was revived as an ally of the Hyuga.

Tokuma was one of the few Cadet House Hyuga who had picked up on the fact that the Clan Head _despised_ the Caged Bird Seal. Apparently not even the man's brother had picked that up! If this boy was nurtured properly a new seal, without the slave collar effects of the present one would be almost guaranteed.

As he walked the small child to the compound Tokuma focused on the four things that Cadet Commander Hizashi had drilled into him before he left.

One: Tokuma could not allow the opinions of those who haven't spoken to the child affect his opinion. Two: He'd need to explain clearly and concisely when the boy had a question. Three: The boy has difficulty with shopkeepers so Tokuma would have to be the one who acquired Naruto's more unusual gear. Four: If Tokuma saw more red chakra then usual after something happened to upset Naruto he should find Hinata, as her presence would keep the fox from misbehaving.

That fourth one wasn't an issue for the moment, as Hinata was actually holding hands with the boy, at the much more outgoing child's insistence. Hinata was smiling as she rarely had in the time since her mother had perished. (The Cadet Hyugas had suspected foul play but couldn't prove anything)

Soon they arrived at the compound. Lord Hiashi was waiting at the gate. "Ko, take my daughter to her room. Tokuma, I must speak with Uzumaki-san in private." He ordered in a rather soft voice, though Tokuma did not fail to notice the fact that the clan head had emphasized the name 'Uzumaki'. Hiashi turned on his heel and barked "Follow me please."

While Tokuma stood there doing his best impression of an electrocuted squirrel, Hiashi lead Naruto to his office. Once they arrived, Hiashi introduced myself "In case you missed it, I'm Hinata's Father. I run things in the Hyuga clan," Hiashi activated the privacy seals he'd commissioned from Kushina when he became a Chunin "and while I have agreed to look after you, bluntly put I'm not doing so out of the goodness of my heart."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And what might the head of a rich clan like yourself want from a six year old boy like me?"

"Clever little fox aren't you?" Hiashi asked "Calm down. I know the difference between a prison and the prisoner." At Naruto's puffing up "True enough. You can't give me what I want yet but if you were to master Fuinjutsu my wish would be quite easy for you to grant." Then Hiashi gave a brief explanation of the Caged Bird Seal. After finishing that. "Bluntly put you need to do two things. Create a new seal that will protect the Byakugan in a better way, without the torture effect, then find a way to safely remove the present seal."

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice. You'll get your new seal, someday." Naruto replied. He could write pretty well, but he had never so much as drawn a storage seal before "But that's a long way off. Even the Uzumaki of old would need a year or two of experience before attempting something that this."

"That will be fine." Hiashi disabled the privacy seals "Who knows, perhaps when that damned monkey decides that you're ready you'll find the solution amongst your mother's Journals. The doctors say you'll be ready to start training in two days. Get ready because you will hate me by the time the first day is over. For now, I do believe I should give you a tour of the compound."

Hiashi stood up and motioned for the boy to follow him. If this kid was anything like Kushina, the caged bird seal would be a bad memory before Naruto graduated the academy, as would Hinata's timidness, a problem that had that monster Hiashi had to call a father calling for her to be branded.

Hikaru Hyuga was a troublesome old man. Hiashi had instructed Ko, Tokuma, and Natsu (Hanabi's attendant) to be extra vigilant for foul play. Naruto was Hiashi's last chance to find a new way to protect the Byakugan and if Hikaru tried anything to prevent that, well Hiashi would lose his last bit of restraint.

He had failed in his promises to Kushina, Hizashi, Keiko, Moriko **(1*)**, and most importantly to himself for the last time. He couldn't let anyone interfere and he couldn't allow anything in his way this time. Naruto Uzumaki would build the bridge that linked the Main house with the Cadet Branches again, and anyone who tried to stop him would die at Hiashi's hand. No warnings, no mercy and no excuses!

* * *

**Ah so that's what Hiashi's up to. No points for guessing what Danzo is going to try next though. The stage has been set for the next major event in Naruto Backstory to either play out pretty much the same or be warped out of shape by my sick twisted imagination.**

**Ooh neat little factoid about something way down the line! Zabusa's sword the Kubikiri Hocho I think the japanese name is actually acts something like my screen name, but don't worry I'm not giving Naruto that over-sized meat-cleaver even after the Wave Arc.**

**1\. Since I don't know much about Hinata's mother or Neji's for that matter, I'm saying their names were Moriko and Keiko respectively and that they were best friends whom decided they'd try to find a pair of brothers to pair with so they could be sisters.**

**Last thing: Any Guy or Lee fans had better back out here too. Why well assuming you haven't flamed me or left this story already I'll explain.**

**See a HUGE deal was made over how Naruto had trouble passing because while he could use the Substitution Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu, he couldn't do that illusion based Clone Jutsu. BUT in the year before Naruto passed Lee who couldn't do **any of the three** somehow passed despite apparently being even dumber then Canon Naruto.**

**Let me see, Major Miltary asset of the village, and scion of it's greatest hero, whom can do two of the three, or effectively crippled (I'm sayng that Lee is Guy's Illegitimate child here because nothing else makes sense!) bastard son of the single dumbest Jonin in history whom can't do any of the three?**

**Yeah the guy who let Rock Lee pass but not Naruto must have been smoking some _serious_ Ninja-Dope, because Naruto's solutions tend to be clever and ninja like, while Lee just seems to hit it harder. In other words Rock lee can not be a splendid Shinobi, not because of his inability to use Ninjutsu, but because he refuses to think like a ninja. As for his fans? Kindly do not let the door hit you on the way out!**


End file.
